


Beautiful Voice

by misakoko



Series: Misaki/Kokoro Oneshots! [5]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Swearing, Singing, but wbk, kokoro is a dumbass, kokoro is slightly ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakoko/pseuds/misakoko
Summary: Kokoro had never heard Michelle sing before, until now.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Series: Misaki/Kokoro Oneshots! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705255
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Beautiful Voice

**Author's Note:**

> basically i got the idea for this when i first heard misaki sing in HHW, like seriously give that girl a damn solo ALBUM she deserves it  
> this is kinda messy but, i hope you enjoy!

“One more time, from the top!” 

Misaki sighed inside the large bear suit. Practice had been somewhat mediocre today, they just weren’t getting that usual  _ spark  _ that usually was found in each practice session.

“Kokoro, my kitten,” Kaoru took her guitar off and set it down. “Perhaps we shall take a small break?”

Kokoro pouted, sticking out her bottom lip. “But, I wanna keep practicing! This song just...doesn’t have what I’m looking for!”

Kanon got up and put a hand on Kokoro’s shoulder. “Kokoro-chan, maybe we should sit down and see how we can improve the song?” 

Kokoro’s eyes lit up, and she smiled at Kanon. “Good idea! Come on you guys, let’s go make the world smile!”

The five girls sat down and began to go over the lyrics and score, seeing where improvements could be made. 

They threw in a couple Kaoru solos, and with a few more adjustments they were almost satisfied.

“Hm… I think it’s good now, but it still feels like something’s missing…” Kokoro gazed at the lyrics, deep in thought.

The other girls sat and watched her think, when she finally put her hand on Michelle’s fluffy shoulder. “I got it! Michelle, how about you sing this part?” Kokoro exclaimed, pointing to one of the stanzas. 

Misaki felt her face go red inside the suit, and she backed up. “W-woah, I don’t think so! My job here is DJ, nothing else!” she stuttered.

“But Michelle, I bet you have a beautiful voice!” Kokoro whined, and this only made Misaki more flustered. 

Kokoro, of anyone, calling her voice beautiful.

It didn’t matter, though, she would prove Kokoro wrong.

“Fine… let’s give it a try.”

Kokoro, Hagumi, Kanon and Kaoru cheered, and the girls again took their places in the practice studio.

“Okay, let’s try this again!”

They tried the song with the new adjustments, and Misaki anxiously awaited her solo. They reached the bridge where she sang, and she opened her mouth to give it her best shot.

Kokoro had her goofy grin plastered on her face, until she heard Michelle sing. 

For a second it felt like her entire world had stopped, she had never felt this way before. 

She had friends with amazing voices, of course; Kasumi, Yukina, Aya, Ran, even Kaoru… but none of them held a candle to the voice serenading the room in that moment.

She almost looked back at Michelle in amazement, but the solo was over almost as soon as it had begun.

Kokoro sputtered a bit as she continued when Misaki’s part ended, and she somehow made it through the rest of the song.

“That was so good! We’ll be sure to put a smile on everyone’s faces this weekend!” Kokoro declared as they finished practice, and everyone began to pack up.

She instantly ran over to Michelle, hugging the bear’s arm tight. Misaki, inside the costume, was confused of course.

“I was right, Michelle,” Kokoro whispered in the ear of Michelle. “You do have a beautiful singing voice.”

“K-Kokoro!” Misaki sputtered, blushing once again.

“Thank you…” she mumbled, as Kokoro smiled warmly at her and left the studio.

Misaki smiled as she began to remove the costume, but wanted to kick herself out of frustration. Kokoro didn’t even know it was her! She just thinks this pink bear mascot has a great voice.

_ It has nothing to do with me _ , she thought to herself.

_ Damnit! Why do I have to be attracted to such a dumbass? _

She sighed, and packed up her things for the night. As she was about to exit, she bumped into a small blonde sprinting back into the studio.

“Woah, Misaki! I just came to get my phone, when did you get here?” Kokoro asked as she grabbed the pink phone laying on the table.

“U-um, I just stopped in to see if you guys were still practicing…”

“Oh! You should’ve come earlier, you could have heard Michelle sing!” Kokoro exclaimed, grabbing Misaki’s hand. “Misaki, she had the most beautiful voice I’ve ever heard! Who knew a fluffy bear could sing so well?”

“Really?” Misaki hoped Kokoro wouldn’t notice the blush creeping up on her face, because of course Kokoro doesn’t know she’s complimenting the girl right in front of her.

“Yup! Seriously, she’s better than me, or Kasumi, or Aya, or even Yukina!” Kokoro covered her mouth instantly. “Oh, my god, don’t tell them I said that!”   
  


Misaki giggled, and her blush deepened.  _ She really thinks I’m better than freaking Yukina?! _

“Your secret is safe with me, Kokoro.”

“Thanks! And by the way, Misaki…”

Misaki turned to her, confused.

“Why are you blushing?”

Misaki sighed, rubbing her temple. “It’s a long story.”

**Author's Note:**

> kokoro is really just a dumb gay, huh  
> also side note i know this is technically just a one sided thing bc kokoro doesn't even know it's misaki but shhh stupid kokoro makes it very hard to write misakoko when she's this dumb  
> thanks for reading! comments & kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
